Forbidden Love
by ShinigamiD
Summary: Spinoff. Teaser; Need reviews to feed muse. Flames make them fuller, though.


**Author: =ShinigamiD= **

**Contact: shinigamid@hotmail.com**

**DJ: **

**Notes:  First chapter. I need reviews first. Flames too.**

  Fei was a picture of serenity. Silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He sat on the floor, meditating. In this position, his beautiful face was neither marred by a heavy scowl nor darkened in anger. Totally relaxed and concentration hard on this breathing, he pushed all thoughts of material being from his mind. After all, when one fought in a war, dying the very next minute didn't seem all that far-fetched. Wealth and personal possessions meant nothing to him. All that mattered was upholding justice and preserving the honour of the Dragon Clan. … And of course, respecting the memory of his first love. 

…

  Being the last pureblooded descendent of the Chang family, much care was taken to ensure a proper bride, worthy of him. His parents, wanting a respectable young lady, employed the old matchmaker. Of course, she had to have considerable wealth and a good family background. And it wouldn't hurt either for her to have useful connections to well-known powerhouses. Nobody cared if the couple had an intense dislike for each other. Tradition was to marry first; one grew to love your spouse over time. But if things really didn't work out, that's what second wives were for. 

  In spite of being the young heir to a considerable fortune, young Fei spent much of his childhood alone. Friends? He had none. His attractive mother had ensured of that. Fearing that the children of the village would taint his blood and tarnish his reputation, she kept him confined within the boundary of the Chang Mansion. While the Chang Mansion easily towered over any other building in the village, had a picturesque garden with many exotic species of flora, Fei still longed for human companionship. His parents loved him, no doubt. Yet, they never seemed to know how to care for their five-year-old. They themselves were young, had entered the adult world far too early and were still a little confused and taken aback by the whole affair. They soon learnt to leave everything in the hands of the family maids. 

… 

  Still, luckily for Fei, Ah Siu came into his life. 

  Ah Siu was compassionate and gentle. While not quite as pleasing to the eye as his stunning mother, she nevertheless was capable and experienced. Only four years older than Wufei, the two of them became closer than siblings. The head of the Clan entrusted Wufei into her care, making sure she could distinguish the line between master and servant. She knew stepping over it would result in banishment. And uncertain death. They were especially careful never to let any of the Changs see them in any sort of situation suggestion a more intimate relationship than was necessary. They were happy and enjoyed each other's company. If anything had developed, they never noticed. Or were too good at ignoring it. 

… 

  Then, the wedding was announced. 

  He was due to be wed ion a month. Twelve years old and still innocent, he was lost and confused. Everything else however, was perfectly in order. The new bride to-be was to live with him. New bedchambers were being prepared. Invitations had been sent out to their numerous relatives, welcoming them all to join in the festivities. Gifts of gold and jade were pouring in from all over. The whole house was a flurry of movement and noise, anxiety and apprehension mounting as the day drew nearer. And the whole month Fei was doggedly forgotten.

… 

  He sat in the back garden with Ah Siu, watching the newly delivered furniture being brought in. Mildly fascinated, he asked curiously, "Siu, who am I going to be married to?"

  "Ah. Young Master is very lucky. Miss is of great beauty. She is also wise and strong. Miss is already well trai- educated in the ways she is expected to please you, young master."

  "Oh." An awkward silence settled over the both of them. 

…

  At the tea ceremony, Fei was kneeling in front of his Third Aunt, asking for her blessings when there was a great cry from the east wing of the Mansion. 

To be continued… 


End file.
